


never again

by Iinohugs



Series: skz prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, THEYRE BOTH DISASTERS, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/pseuds/Iinohugs
Summary: minho and jisung watch a horror movie despite the fact that neither of them can stand them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt submitted to my cc "person a and person b are unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them"
> 
> i hope this was good!
> 
> sorry if youve read this before, i changed my mind and wanted to post each prompt as its own fic in a series instead of all in one fic.

jisung didn't like horror movies. like, at all. everyone in his friend group, however, seemed to love them. this wouldn't normally be a problem as most of his friends were pretty accommodating when it came to each of their respective fears. the problem starts with the fact that jisung has never actually told them that he dislikes them, and has, on more than one occasion, expressed his love for them. 

so really, it was all his own fault that he was in this situation.

he didn't think twice about minho inviting himself into jisungs apartment to watch a movie. he did it all the time, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. what did make him bat and eye in surprise was minho pulling up a horror movie on jisungs netflix account. minho always looked just as into the horror movies as the rest of the group during movie nights, but usually, when it was just the two of them, they watched light hearted stuff. 

he couldn't think of a way to say no to the movie without blowing his cover, so agreeing was really his only option. if it were any of the other boys, he could've bluffed his way out of it. probably, chans dad senses were always hit or miss. minho, however, was a whole difference story. he'd never been able to lie to minho, the older always seeing right through him way too easily.

so here he was, lying shoulder to should with minho in his slightly too small bed unable to sleep after the movie. it wasn't even that scary, if he was honest, but it was freaky enough to leave him just on the edge of too rattled to sleep. he'd think minho was in a similar situation if it werent for the fact that he knew the older actually enjoyed these kinds of movies. he was a little worried about minho figuring out the truth, so he'd tried to pretend to have fallen asleep, but he didn't think his act was very convincing.

next to him he felt minho shift onto his side, now facing jisung. a few seconds later a finger poked his cheek and he felt his own face scrunch up slightly in response.

"sungie... are you awake?" 

"no," he said quietly, but opened his eyes and turned his head to be able to look at minho. he had his hand raised still, like he was ready to poke jisung again if he didn't answer how he wanted him to. 

he seemed to have answered well enough since minho's hand just dropped onto his chest, starting to tap a slow beat onto his collarbone after a few seconds. 

"did you like the movie?" minho asked, blinking at him, face void of any telling emotions but still open.

"it was okay. not very scary," he answered, not completely lying. "don't think it was my kinda thing though."

"did you know you were squeezing my arm during the whole movie?"

jisung did know that, in fact. he was unfortunately very aware of it, but it made him feel a lot better about watching the movie so he kept it up. plus, he wasn't squeezing that hard, and they're usually really touchy with each other. apparently he was wrong thinking that minho wouldnt notice anything odd about it.

"and what about it?" 

"were you scared?"

and o h, minho was starting to smirk now. which only meant bad things for jisung.

"of the movie? of course not. i just said it wasn't that scary, didn't i?" he asked, trying to defend himself.

"is that why you were pretending to be asleep? because you didn't want to admit you were too scared to sleep?"

"no!"

"its okay, jisungie, everyone gets scared sometimes," minho teased.

"youre awake too! does that mean you're too scared to sleep?"

fortunately, jisung was just as good at reading minho when he wanted to be as minho was at reading him. so all he needed was the split second of hesitation as minho went to answer before he'd already had the real answer.

"you were! you totally were. i thought you liked horror movies! why'd you pick one to watch if you don't even like them?" jisung asked, feeling way more surprised than he should be at the discovery that minho also didn't like horror movies. 

"i do like them. i picked it because i thought you liked them and watched to watch something you liked," minho said, moving the hand resting on jisungs chest to reach up and tug on his earlobe before moving back.

"i like them. i would've been happy with anything else you wanted to watch though."

minho rolled his eyes at him, dropping his head down onto jisungs shoulder and quietly giggling into the fabric of his tshirt. 

"you're so cute, jisungie. watching a scary movie you know you won't like just because i wanted to see it," minho mumbled, dragging his hand from jisungs chest to wrap his arm around jisungs waist and loosely grip his shirt.

"shut up. you only wanted to watch it because you thought i wanted to see it," jisung huffed, settling one hand on minhos back, the other moving up to brush his fingers through the olders hair.

"whatever. next time i want to watch ouran."

"we've watched ouran so many times though," jisung whined, pouting down at minho.

"so? you wanna watch the sequel to tonight's movie then?" minho asked, lifting his head up to look jisung in the eyes, letting the younger see the smirk on his face.

"nah, wouldn't wanna put you through that," jisung said, teasing minho back easily.

"go to sleep, brat," minho mumbled, pressing his face back into jisungs shoulder and tightening the grip he had on his waist.

jisung just let out a quiet laugh but did as he was told. 

but not without leaning down slightly to give minho a soft kiss to the top of his head. he could feel the olders smile against his shoulder at the action.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Iinohugs)  
> and! drop a prompt with a ship in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/miinhohugs) if u want to!


End file.
